


Dr. Snow Will See You Now.

by dig_dug_dag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Dr. Jon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hospital Sex, Jon is a Surgeon, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: Dr. Snow's sexcapade in and around King"s Landing Children's Hospital.Chapter 1 - Jon/Cersei. Facing the boss.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Dr. Snow Will See You Now.

Jon was angry. He was furious. He just came out of the OR, performing a nine-hour surgery on a three weeks old child. The surgery was a successful one. By procedure, he had to meet the parents to convey the good news but he didn't. The reason. That bitch Cersei Lannister, CEO of the King's Landing Children's Hospital where Jon works as a Pediatric Surgeon.

When Jon came out of the OR, one of his residents hurried towards him and handed a paper informing him that the boards have decided to pull off the funding from his research.

Jon instructed his team to meet the baby's parents and then he stormed towards the elevator. He hit the top floor where those admin cunts work. The elevator came to a stop on the twelfth floor and the door opened with a sound. He exits and noticed the floor was empty. Of course, it was empty. Those cunts work regular shifts and pocket millions of dollars whereas the doctors only receive a fraction of the pay and work long hours.

His eyes shifted to the CEO room and he instantly noticed a presence inside. Fuming, he marched and opened the door And there she was, Cersei Lannister, the bitch from hell, sitting on her comfortable rolling chair and going through some documents.

At the intrusion, she looked up and lifted her reading glass, placing it on her golden blond hair. "Dr. Snow," she greeted in a professional tone.

"What the fuck is this?" he shouted throwing the paper on her desk.

She sighed, "Dr. Snow, take a seat." Jon was furious realizing how calm she was.

"Why are you pulling off my funding?"

"I'll explain but please, take a seat." Jon stared at her for a few seconds and then took his seat.

She rose from behind her desk walked around until she was in front of him. "The decision was made by the boards."

"You are the board!"

"I get that you are angry but there are two sides to the story, Dr.Snow."

"Bullshit!

She sighed once again, "I didn't like it either but we are running low on funds. We cut off elective procedures due to the COVID-19 and that put a serious dent on our financials. You know this."

"I'm sure the virus didn't stop you guys from pocketing millions."

"Typical surgeon behavior. You think you are the only one that matters but guess what, that's not true. This a multi-specialty hospital. We have to make decisions considering all corners."

Jon too stood from his seat and looked her dead into her green eyes. "Are you doing this because I called you out during the last meeting?" In the last staff, Jon publicly told her to stay off the medical decisions.

She threw an angry look at him, "You are full of yourself, aren't you?"

They were now facing face to face. Jon could feel her angry breath. "I don't know about that but if you pull off my money, I will quit."

"You will not find a better hospital than this. This is the best Children's hospital in the world," she said grinding her teeth.

"It's the doctors like me who made this the best pediatric hospital in the world," he shot back.

They both stared at each other, their breath mingling. "You are an egotistical asshole."

"And you are a satan's whore!"

Suddenly, Jon noticed a movement to his left and conscious enough to raise his hand, stopping the slap he was about to receive. He held her hand tightly and once again they were into the staring contest. He loosened his grip when he saw her flinching. That made him realize what he had done. He was never violent with a woman before and today he lost it. A second, two, three pass without any motion. The air grows thick with tension.

He pushed her hand away from him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Jon turned around to exit but something stopped him. He turned his head and noticed Cersei's hand was grabbing his scrub.

At the next movement, she flew towards him crushing her lips into his. Jon was taken aback for a mere second but when she bit his lower lip, he lost it and opened his mouth to welcome her tongue. Their tongues wrestled and he took her lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently. Jon's left hand in the small of her back held her tightly to him while his right hand gripped her left breast through the thick fabric of her business suit. She let out a small muffled moan through their busy mouths.

Cersei began to explore him as well. he could feel one of her hands rubbing his back. Their kissing grew rougher and he found her tongue in his mouth and sucked at it while running his left hand down her back to grab her ass.

Her hand had found its way into his scrubs and was coaxing his already erect cock even harder. She was the first to break their kiss. They were both breathing heavily and looking at each other then she dropped to her knees. Yanking his scrubs and boxers down, she attacked his dick. With her lips, she snatched it by the head and rammed her face towards his groin. She grabbed the shaft and pulled him out of her mouth kissing the head and swirling her tongue around the swollen head. The drying saliva gave him a cooling sensation which soon gave way to her warm moist mouth.

What the fuck was he doing? One minute, he was fighting with his boss and now she was on her knees, sucking his cock. He pushed the thoughts away as warm softness engulfed him and he felt her tongue on the underside of his shaft. She ran her mouth along the entire length on the side of his cock before he could feel the snugness of her mouth.

Dr. Snow groaned loudly as Cersei took him deeper into her mouth, as much as she could bear, and he held her tighter. She bobbed up and down on him, using her hand to compensate for what her mouth couldn’t cover. After a few minutes, she felt him tense and instantly he grabbed her hair, with a bit of force which she enjoyed, the whimper escaped from her mouth was the evidence of that, and removed her mouth from his cock. She was gasping for air when he pulled her up roughly by her hair and crushed his mouth against hers. Her lips felt hot and were wet with saliva. he unbuttoned her suit, she pulled her arms down freeing herself.

"Get it off!" she screeched, arching up as he pulled her tailored blouse out of the waist of her skirt. Her own hands were busy, stroking his cock. Cersei growled in approval when Jon's hands reached up to her satin covered breasts. She guided his hands to the clasp between her breasts and sighed in satisfaction as the bra fell away.

Jon growled as he saw her naked breasts, then he was cupping her full breasts in his hands, watching in bemusement as Cersei tossed and moaned when his thumbs circled her engorged and sensitive nipples. Soon they both lost track of what they were doing when his kisses worked down her jawline and along the length of her throat, setting her to gasping and arching, rocking against him.

The noises she was making were driving him insane, urging him on, drawing pleasure out of him that he hadn't experienced for too long. Soon he pushed on her desk and latched onto her beautiful breasts, sucking, rotating her nipples, and palming her right breast.

She loosened her skirt and Jon removed it in one go, leaves her high heels on. He ripped her panties and glued his eyes at her moist cunt. Her light blond pubic hair was trimmed. He growled as he felt her wetness when he inserted his fingers.

"Fuck." She groaned, as attacked her cunt with his fingers. "Fuck me, Dr. Snow."

Jon watched in awe as Cersei writhed on the top of her desk as he fucked her with his fingers. She was a beautiful woman with her hip-length golden blond hair, big breasts, and wild green eyes. Despite in her forties, she kept her body in shape.

* * *

Dr. Snow was a handsome man. Cersei would be lying if she didn't have her eyes on him from the moment she had met him, a year ago. He was a very talented surgeon. One of the best.

She watched him perform countless surgeries with that talented hands of his and wondered what those were capable of. And now those hands were inside her soaking cunt, making her see stars. This wasn't her. She was a lioness. Men bent their knees for her just for a glance but Dr. Snow was different. He's the only one who excited her in a long time.

Just when she was about to come, he removed his fingers much to her disappointment but the disappointment turned into excitement when she felt the thick head of his cock rubbing against her sex.

Cersei pressed back against him, wanting to feel his thickness inside her cunt. He rubbed the head over her folds, sliding it across her clit, teasing her unmercifully. She whimpered uncontrollably.  
  
A pair of hands snatched her by the waist, pulling her hard. Cersei squealed as his thick hard cock plunged hard and deep into her tight cunt. She screamed wordlessly as his cock filled her wet tunnel, stretching the walls, driving her wild with passion.

  
  
He thrust into her again and again, sending his cock deeper and deeper into her tight cunt. It took less than a minute for her to feel an explosion inside her body. That's the result of the desire she had for him. Her hips jerked and bucked, flooding his cock with her hot juices. Her cunt grabbed at his cock, trying to hold the thick shaft inside.  
  
He paused for a moment and let her ride out her peak. She was quivering uncontrollably, still feeling the rock hard cock inside her. Once she came down from her blissful state, she rotated her hips and that's all the encouragement he needed for him to pound into her. His hips slammed against her, pumping into her hard.  
  
She closed her eyes, allowing the feelings to overpower her. He improved his pace... barely sliding his cock into her for four or five strokes, then slamming in hard for five more. He repeated this again, short teasing strokes... three, four, five... then five pounding strokes.  
  
His cock was driving her mad with lust. She didn't how much time had passed and she didn't care. Her body began shaking, trembling wildly as her second orgasm of the night built deep inside her.

"Fuck!" he growled and grabbed her blonde hair and increased his pace. There were no more short strokes as he went into his full-on beast mode. She screamed as he fucked her harder, slamming his cock hard into her tight, stretched cunt.

"Fuckkkkk!" she screamed her reply as she peaked. Her body convulsed wildly, much more wildly than before, her cunt squeezing around his magnificent cock. Her cunt flooded with her juices, squirting out onto his cock and down the inside of her legs.  
  
His body became rigid, his cock throbbing, jerking hard inside her cunt. With his climax approaching, he fucking began with her still harder, thrusting and thrusting his cock into her sore cunt as he came again, again and again, filling her sore cunt with his warm liquid.

Cersei laid there on top of her desk, motionless. She closed her eyes enjoying the post-orgasmic sensation of the best sex she had ever had. Her legs were still shaking.

She didn't know how much time had passed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Dr. Snow back on his scrubs, staring at her.

She managed to control her breathing and put her professional mask on. He was already an egotistical bastard. She didn't want to stir up some more by mentioning how awesome he was.

"This never happened," she said in a dead tone.

He nodded, "What about the funding?"

"Give me a few weeks. I will see what I can do."

"Don't see. I want the money," he said in dark stone and left her office.

 _'Fucking bastard!'_ she whispered after he left and laid back on her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
